Wingmen
by purpleatheist
Summary: A look at some behind the scenes activity in The X-Wing Series Wraith Squadron (book 6). Slash, Phanan/Face.


Title: Wingmen (part I)  
Author: purpleatheist (cobbsc@ncssm.edu)  
Rating: PG-13  
Keywords: Star Wars X-Wing series book 6, Phanan/Face slash.  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, own neither Face nor Phanan. A real, actual, good author (Allston) does, and I'm sure his publisher has a hand in it as well. Some Wraith characters also belong originally to George Lucas.  
Summary: Missing scenes from book 6 of the X-Wing series.  
  
Garik Loran, also known as Face, lieutenant in the New Republic's Starfighter Command and Wraith Squadron pilot, felt his heart breaking as he watched his wingman and friend. He'd been through so much; he at least deserved a little respect. When Face thought about, he was right. None of the women he had at least semi-actively pursued seemed the least bit interested in him. Face was glad Phanan trusted him enough to tell him this stuff, but it stung that he was being dismissed so formally. Thoughts swirling, he left the room, but was halfway down the corridor before he paused.  
  
He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave his best friend to wallow in his own self-misery. Damn you, Ton. Why do you have to do this to me? Sighing, the pilot executed an about-face and knocked on Phanan's door again.  
  
"Face, did I not just dismiss you?"  
  
"C'mon, Ton, you shouldn't be alone now."  
  
"I'm fine, Lieutenant."  
  
"Do not try to scare me off with the rank bullshit. I'm your friend, and you're letting me in NOW. "  
  
There was a silence. "Need I mention that I'm also your superior officer and your wingman, both of which give me the right to meddle in your personal affairs?"  
  
Slowly, Ton opened the door, scowling. "Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"No. I won't."  
  
"Why not? Everyone else does."  
  
"Perhaps I have more class than your women, Phanan."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Loran sighed. "Nothing. Look - I think they're insane, all of them. I don't know why they can't see that you are intriguing, witty, intelligent, handsome, you're a great flyer and a contributing member of our very successful squadron, with as much a future as any of us fighter pilots. Hell, I'd date you."  
  
"You're not gay, Face."  
  
"Not exclusively, no."  
  
"See - wait, what? Not exclusively?"  
  
Face looked down. "Mostly. Most of the time. Not all of the time."  
  
Ton stepped closer, looked intently into his wingman's eyes. "What about now?"  
  
Loran met Phanan's eyes for just a moment before looking away. "Well, uh…"  
  
"Be honest," Wraith seven urged softly.  
  
"Pretty gay, yeah." Phanan took a step closer and rested his hands on his wingman's hips. "Ton, what are you doing? You're straight."  
  
"Mostly. Most of the time. Not all of the time."  
  
Face swallowed and echoed the words just uttered to him. "What about now?"  
  
"Not too straight right now," Phanan answered, steadily.  
  
Garik looked straight into his eyes, the real one burning as brightly as the artificial. "Ton…"  
  
"Shut up." Phanan moved one of his hands to the back of Loran's neck and pulled him close. Slowly, he gently brushed Face's lips with his own. The lieutenant responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the other man and kissing back, much more deeply. Making a small noise of approval, Phanan led Face gently into the bedroom.  
  
When they broke, Face looked away. "Sithspit, Phanan, we can't do this."  
  
"Face. I need you. I need you here. With me. Now. As my friend, as my wingman. I…I…I want you."  
  
Face swallowed. He wanted it, so badly. His heart was telling him to go ahead, but the logical, officer part of his brain was screaming to stop, to leave. He looked at Ton, his breathing heavy, his hands still on Face, his eye mirroring the desire in Face's own. He couldn't say no. Giving him a smile, Face kissed him again and let himself relax into what came.  
  
They lay together afterwards, Phanan's hand tracing idly through Face's hair. "I should go."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"I…"  
  
"Face, thank you. For this. But please, you aren't just someone to make me feel better. You know me better than that. You know you mean more to me than that."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Oh yes. Oh, hell yes. You…I…"  
  
Face knew what he was trying to say, and smiled. "Yeah. Me, too. We should, uh, sleep."  
  
Nodding his agreement, Phanan kept his arm around Face as they drifted off into sleep. Face slept about three hours before awakening and sliding out of bed. Ton awoke while he was dressing, watching him. "Leaving?"  
  
"Got mission stuff to do." Face leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips before exiting. Once outside the door, he leaned against the doorway and sighed, suddenly dizzy. Shaking feeling off, Face unwillingly brought his mind off his wingman and back to the task at head - the mission coming up that day.  
  



End file.
